


Tell Me More

by excee



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Hospitals, Humor, Injury, M/M, sorry no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excee/pseuds/excee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And I’m sure you’ve seen who’s out there waiting for you,” the nurse says as she puts the clipboard back in its slot. She nods towards the hallway, where…Harvey is standing, tapping away at his phone with an expression of concentration.</p>
<p><i>Oh god,</i> Mike thinks before he can stop himself. <i>I finally got beat up by Donna.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me More

_I don’t remember wearing a dress to bed_ , is Mike’s first thought.

It takes him almost a full thirty seconds after that revelation, but he figures it out.

Hospital. He’s in a hospital.

“Mr. Ross!” a female voice chirps out, and Mike turns to see a dark-haired nurse in pink scrubs bounding into the room. “How are you feeling?” she asks, taking a clipboard out of a slot from the foot of the bed and uncapping a pen from her lanyard. Apparently content without an answer from Mike, she attends to the chart as she hums happily. Mike stares at her, trying to unpuzzle the situation.

How did he even end up here? The last thing he remembers is…is…coming in to the Pearson Hardman building while it was still dark outside. Mike usually prefers not to head in so early, he’s a stay-late-enough-that-the-building-doors-are-locked kind of guy, but he needed to go over the same case for the _third_ time before nine a.m. Not that it was his decision to go over it a third time, he remembers thinking bitterly. But now that he thinks about it, he can’t remember what the case was about. He can’t recall a single thing past sitting down at his desk, releasing a terribly dramatic sigh that no one was there to hear, and then pulling out the case file.

Shouldn’t there be a person whose job it is to tell him what happened? Someone who stands by hospital bedsides, prepared to catch patients up with reality? Where’s _that_ person?

The nurse seems to think that whoever that person is has already shown up and completed their job, because her next question is, “Saundra came to see you, right?” and without looking to Mike for confirmation answers herself with a cheerful “good, great,” and continues writing. Mike readies himself to correct her, but the nurse looks up from the chart and gives Mike a blinding, blithe smile that tells Mike that he should probably wait for someone else to show up if he’s looking for simple answers.

“And I’m sure you’ve seen who’s out there waiting for you,” she says as she puts the clipboard back in its slot at the foot of the bed. Still smiling, she nods towards the hallway, where… _Harvey_ is standing, tapping away at his phone with an expression of concentration.

_Oh god_ , Mike thinks before he can stop himself. _I finally got beat up by Donna._

“He looks so grumpy,” the nurse muses, looking towards the hallway with a frown. 

She shakes herself out of it and returns to her baseline smile. “You’re probably feeling a bit off balance, which is to be expected. But a nurse’ll be checking on your regularly, so let someone know if there's a problem with your injury, and we’ll see what we can do about medication.”

As she says this, a sharp pain announces itself in Mike’s shoulder. He raises his hand to feel thick bandaging under the shoulder of his hospital gown, and realizes that whatever happened might have been a tad more serious than a humorous office beatdown. He looks to Harvey again. What the hell did Mike do? What the hell did _Harvey_ do?

The nurse catches him looking towards Harvey in the hallway. “He was so upset, earlier,” she says, pulling Mike out of his haze.

“What?” Mike asks.

“Your man,” she says, checking Mike’s IV, “he got very upset when we wouldn’t let him in to surgery with you. Started pacing around, trying to get around me, even shouting at me for a few minutes.” Mike considers this and quickly decides that the nurse is probably not exaggerating about Harvey shouting. “I had to keep telling him--” she lifts her hands up in front of her chest, as if pushing something back, and Mike realizes that she is reenacting having to physically block Harvey from getting past her-- “I kept saying, ‘Sir, your husband is going to be fine. I need you to _calm down_.’” She drops her arms and shrugs. “People get very emotional, of course, when they see someone they care about get hurt. But I knew you would be fine. He just didn’t believe me.”

Mike isn’t even sure where to begin on this statement. As he's running through it from the beginning he gets caught up on the image of Harvey making creative attempts to get around the nurse-- maybe army crawling on the floor between her legs, or scaling the walls, or even threatening her with legal action. Mike tries to laugh but it gets stuck in his throat.

“Mr. Ross?” The nurse asks, and Mike realizes she’s been trying to catch his attention for a few moments now. “Sir?”

“Yes?”

“Is your husband always like this?” she asks. “He seems like he really likes to get his way.”

Mike opens his mouth, to say what he has no idea, and moves his gaze back to Harvey, perhaps hoping for some answer in the other man’s figure. But he sees-- what is that, all over Harvey’s clothes? It looks like-- like--

“Blood,” Mike says weakly.

The nurse seems to read his mind. “Oh, yes,” she says, “your husband got blood on his clothes, unfortunately. There’s blood on your clothes too, of course. I’m sorry.” She gestures towards a chair in the corner of the room where Mike’s clothes are stacked, apparently with blood stains on them, but Mike really couldn’t care less about those. “Sometimes, with these sorts of injuries, you’ll see a lot of blood, but I always tell patients--“

“He,” Mike squeaks, turning himself towards Harvey, and the nurse understands.

“He carried you in here. Well, he had been carrying you, I think. He let you down by the time you got to the doctors and nurses.” This image is almost unfathomable to Mike. The nurse looks contemplative. “I think he was in shock. No, actually, I’m sure he was in shock. It makes sense after what the two of you went through.”

Mike’s face must look like an enormous question mark, because the nurse carries on.

“A shooting,” she sighs, shaking her head. “What an awful trauma to go through.” Mike’s mouth drops open. “At least you weren’t being targeted directly,” she continues, oblivious. “I can’t imagine someone having to deal with being shot as revenge or something. Like a gang shooting, you know.” She shudders. Mike abruptly begins to worry that someone actually had a reason to shoot him. Perhaps his choice in neckties is as offensive as Harvey is always telling him it is. “But I was told that you and your husband were just bystanders for a robbery,” she confides. “Convenience store, the police said.” She shakes her head solemnly. She’s run out of necessary medical tasks to fulfill in the room, so now she’s just absently smoothing out the blankets on Mike’s bed. “That was so brave of you. To risk your own life by standing up for a stranger. Really amazing. You know, I had a cousin once who--”

Mike tunes out as he tries to absorb all of this knowledge. Shooting? Robbery? None of this sounds remotely like anything that would happen to Mike. Is he even awake? He seriously considers pinching himself to check, right there in front of the nurse.

“Your husband,” she suddenly says in a low voice, almost a whisper, and Mike is pulled back to the moment and leans in to hear her words, “your husband kept saying that you two were having some kind of fight? Right before the shooting? Do you remember that?” Mike goes to open his mouth to answer, then discovers that it was still hanging open from his 'you got shot' revelation. "Having a fight, right before you got _shot_. That must have left him feeling so guilty. He kept saying, ‘we were fighting, we were fighting’. He sounded so…” She looks contemplative.

Mike waits, feeling strangely breathless; but after a moment, she snaps out it. "I kept having to say to him--“ she repeats, lifting her hands up in front of her chest again, and Mike makes a strangled noise. Please, not the reenactment again, he thinks, and then hopes he hasn’t accidentally said it out loud.

It doesn’t seem to matter, because the nurse has moved on to the next topic. “But I calmed him down, so it was fine, and then he started asking about your contact information. Did you know that you don’t have an emergency contact? No one at _all_? He was so mad about that! He was saying you should have someone on there. Of course-- him, I should think! But he ended up putting himself in there as your go-to. Your last trip to the hospital must have been before the two of you got together. Was that a while ago?” She looks into the distance and smiles knowingly, mentally reliving the epic love story of Mike and Harvey that she's just made up.

Mike has given up on responding, and just sits there trying to imagine what she could be seeing. A thoughtful look crosses her face. “I’m totally fine with gay people, you know,” she informs Mike dutifully. “My brother’s best friend is gay, and I have to say, I just think gay people are just so--”

“Thank you!” Mike cries out desperately, surprising both himself and the nurse. In no way could he handle whatever was going to come out of her mouth next. Mike tries to backtrack. “I think I need more sleep,” he lies quickly, putting on a weak smile. “It’s been a long day.”

The nurse nods conspiratorially, as if they’d agreed earlier on a signal for her exit. “Of course,” she says. “You should get your rest and you’ll feel better. It might seem bad, but you’re going to recover from this quicker than you think. Would you like me to call your husband in?”

Mike stares at her for a couple seconds, then at Harvey-- no longer tapping on his phone, but pacing the hallway back and forth with great agitation-- for a couple seconds. Mike’s brain is, for once in his entire goddamn life, completely blank.

“You can just get some rest now and I’ll tell him to wait for you,” she offers. “I’m sure he’ll be ready whenever you wake up again. He’s been here the whole time, he can hang on a bit longer.” She smiles.

Mike stares at her again, and then Harvey again, for a few seconds more.

“Um,” Mike finally says. “…I don’t know.”

The nurse winks at him. “I’ll take care of it,” she says, and goes to exit the room. Mike watches as she crosses the threshold, then approaches Harvey, immediately jumping into an animated speech. Harvey is visibly taken aback by her enthusiasm, even taking a couple steps backwards in his own defense. Mike laughs at that, and even though the sound comes out rough, it makes him feel a little better.

The nurse wraps up whatever she has to say, and Harvey nods a couple times, looking unusually nervous, but also very determined to tamp down that nervousness with classic Harvey fortitude. The nurse’s last few words put a slightly confused, peculiar look on Harvey’s face, and Mike can’t help but laugh at that as well. But Harvey doesn’t inquire further, and seems to forget whatever she’d said when she gestures towards the room and walks away. The laughter dies in Mike’s throat as he realizes that Harvey is walking towards the door.

“Oh,” Mike says to himself. As Harvey approaches, Mike notices a smear of blood on his cheek. Is that Mike's blood? Oh God, Mike totally got _shot_ today. No, no, he can't focus on that right now. Mike takes a deep breath. 

Harvey is in the doorway. 

They stare at each other for a couple seconds. 

Mike gives it his best shot. He smiles.

“Hey,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: Whoa, guys! I'm so blown away by the comments and the kudos! I loved your responses, so a part two will be on its way. Thank you all for the kind words! 
> 
> An FYI is that this fic was inspired by DLanaDHZ's wonderful Anamnesis, which I highly recommend (http://archiveofourown.org/works/742342/chapters/1382634), in which Mike wakes up from a shooting with no memory of Harvey. I wanted a couple hours of amnesia and comedy and a crazy nurse and…somehow I ended up here.


End file.
